


satiety

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Consensual, Even With My Sauce, Everyone Approaches Sex Differently And That’s Okay, Foursome, I Still Need Snark, M/M, Mando’a, Misused Military Slang, Multi, Not Beta Read, Or At Least The Barest Bones Of One, Or Sex Berries?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Stewjoni biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: "Cody thought he was probably reaching the limit of what he could take, but Obi-Wan showed no sign of being sated"Obi-Wan is off his rocks on karking berries, and Cody calls in reinforcements.
Relationships: Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	satiety

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, this was a loose idea from very early o'clock. 3.5k words later - here we are! 
> 
> I've really tried to feature Obi-Wan's _enthusiastic_ consent, including agreement of partners in this, despite the sex ~~pollen~~ berries.

The first handful of times Obi-Wan had come, Cody had been sure he could handle it. He was wrong. 

Now his skin was starting to press taut around his stomach and his bunk-mate showed no sign of stopping. 

There had been some berries on the planet they’d just visited, and though they'd only eaten them after Needle had given everyone go ahead, it seemed like Obi-Wan's physiology had reacted to them _differently_. 

Not that Cody was complaining a whole lot. 

Obi-Wan had dragged him back to his quarters after one of the quickest debriefs of Cody’s life, and had opened him up gently, breathing heavily all the while. It had made Cody’s heart swell to hear his General beg so pretty to fuck him before filling him with his cock and rutting into him hard and fast. 

When he’d still been hard after he had come twice, Cody having been dragged through an orgasm of his own, he knew something was up. Now he was bordering on a hot side of too-much that sent him to a floaty space inside his head, and he knew he’d be feeling the effects for the next few rotations. 

No matter how much Cody had jacked him off or sucked him down Obi-Wan couldn't come. The moans and whimpers made his heart ache, because even though Obi-Wan had been thrashing to and fro or bucking down his throat he just couldn't reach that peak. 

So fucking it was, and Cody thought he was probably reaching the limit of what he could take, but Obi-Wan showed no sign of being sated.

The composition of Obi-Wan's come was strange too, Cody figured the berries were probably to blame for that, because it sure as Prime’s hairy balls wasn’t normally like that. It was thicker, and rather than running down his leg when Obi-Wan pulled out like he would have expected it just… stayed put. Yes, Cody could admit that it did keep everything far less messy than it could have been, but had the rather unfortunate downside of making him decidedly **full**. 

Cody soothed a hand through Obi-Wan's sweaty hair and whispered, "Gen-... _mesh’la_ , I want this but I can't help you all on my own. Let me call the others? We’ll make you feel good, hmm?"

Obi-Wan's groan and nod came concurrently with his hips snapping back into place, a whining _yessss_ filling the short space between them, and he rocked in and out even as Cody reached for his wristcomm and composed a message. He considered who best to ask - no shinies, nobody who would feel compelled to say yes, no one in a committed relationship … except. Yeah, that would work. 

Cody showed him the list of names he was contacting, and Obi-Wan nodded, smirking at one name in particular.

By the time his door chimed Obi-Wan had come in him again, Cody could feel the long pulses of his cock as he packed in another load. The pressure felt so good, if exceedingly strange. 

He tried to put on and pull up his lowers, but had to leave them rucked/folded under his stomach to stop them pressing hard on his belly. He caught a glimpse of himself, topless, in the mirror as he walked to the door and couldn't help but take an appreciative glance, rubbing his hand over the bump. 

Waxer, Boil, Needle, and Gearshift stood at the door. 

They did a double take when they saw him in his current...predicament, and he quickly explained the situation. 

Gearshift spoke up, "It's not my thing, Commander. But don't worry, I’ll keep this to myself. You lads have a good night." 

Cody was glad he'd felt comfortable speaking up, and saw him off with a wave. 

Waxer and Boil were trying to peek round Cody as Needle grumbled under their breath about _di’kutla jetii_ who decide fucking’s a better choice than medical before they spoke out loud, "Gotta be honest Cody, I don’t want to be fucked. But if it's alright with you I'll stay, watch? Make sure everyone's hydrated and happy?"

"Fine by me, Doc. That's not something I've been able to think about for the last few hours."

Boil's eyebrows shot up and there was a brief moment of facial communication between him and Waxer, "Don't worry Commander, we'll help you out. You know what this one's like," he said, nudging his partner’s side.

The four of them stepped back into the room and as if that was his cue Waxer dropped to his knees, pressing his hands and face to Cody's stomach. "Shit, Commander, you're fucking huge," he breathed. 

Cody had picked those four men because they’d all been active participants with Obi-Wan at the last 212th party. And because anyone who bunked with Ghost for any length of time knew that Waxer took the clones’ usual intrigue about nat-born development to the next level.

Their attention was drawn by a whimper. Obi-Wan was looking at them with glassy eyes, rutting down into the mattress. His hair was wild and his mouth was open, still panting. 

Cody rushed over and ran a hand down Obi-Wan’s side. “ _K’uur, k’uur, cyare_. My _vode_ are here to help me take care of you,” he soothed. “Waxer, Boil, glide is next to the bunk - get at least one of you ready. Needle, if you could grab everyone some water? Glasses are next to the desk.” It was a little awkward to be giving orders in this situation, but he’d been bred for command. 

He stripped off his lower blacks and sat next to Obi-Wan, shaking him slightly to get his attention. Cody asked him if he was okay, and got a faintly pained sounding whine but also a nod. Needle passed Cody a glass, and he held it up to Obi-Wan’s lips. He gulped it down fast, pawing at Cody’s hair and chest all the while. The medic held a second glass out and Cody drank it down not, he’d not realised how thirsty he’d been. He handed them both back, slightly sheepish, and Needle raised an eyebrow in their signature move before walking back away. 

A click of the glide tube, followed by slick sounds. Boil had Waxer bent over the footlocker, scissoring him open. Cody was just thinking how unusual it was for Obi-Wan to be surprisingly still as he found himself pushed back onto the bed. 

Almost as soon as he was down Obi-Wan’s cock was filling him. Flat on his back with his legs folded around Obi-Wan’s torso he could feel the pull and drag of his distended stomach with each thrust. Turning away from his General he looked at Waxer and Boil and found their hungry eyes watching him. Boil was whispering low in Waxer’s ear and though Cody couldn’t hear what was going on, the effect it was having on Waxer was plain to see. He was breathing heavily and rocking back on Boil’s fingers; slick sounds filled the room from the two pairs.

Cody moaned as Obi-Wan sucked hard on the side of his neck, head coming to rest on his shoulder as he bucked in a few more times before yet another orgasm washed over him. He came to a relative still, cock just as hard as before, and Cody looked away from him to check on Waxer. His two men gave a nod, and Boil sent his bunk-mate off with a slap on his arse. They were a good pair. 

Cody pushed on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and managed to roll him onto the mattress. He spoke quietly to him, telling him that Waxer was going to help him feel better and to treat him nice. Then he turned to Waxer and got him comfortable on the bunk. “You sure you’re alright with this, _vod_?” he asked. Waxer’s gave a sure nod, gaze not lifting from Cody’s stomach. His cock was hard and leaking against his groin. 

“Okay. Well, if ever you’re not, you’ve just got to say stop, and we will. _Ori’haat_.”

Boil came over, sitting next to Waxer on the bed. “I’ll take care of him, _alor_. Why don’t you let Needle take a look at you. I can feel their medic-y-ness from here.”

With a pat on the shoulder Cody rose and hobbled the short distance to the medic currently sitting in Cody’s desk chair like the tooka that got the cream. Their cock was visibly straining the fabric of their blacks, and even if they didn’t want _direct_ involvement in the night’s activities they were obviously interested in the proceedings. 

Cody replied to all of Needle’s questions, and didn’t refuse the use of bacta which gained him his second eyebrow raise of the night. He wasn’t _that_ bad at agreeing to medical treatment, right? The bacta made everything a little less slick than it had felt before, but was also blessedly cool against his skin. Needle patted their hip and Cody settled on their lap. They both turned to watch the events happening on the bunk. 

*****

Cody could hear the slick slide and soft grunts of Obi-Wan and Waxer, as well as Boil’s low litany as he watched on.

“-Looking so hot for me _mesh’la_ , look at him breeding you, gonna get as big as the commander-”

Waxer moaned loud as that, eyes rolling back as he came on his chest for the second time that evening, but Obi-Wan wasn’t yet done. He snapped in place a few more times then began rocking his hips in little twitches, and Cody could see from Waxer’s expression that he was being filled yet again. 

Obi-Wan flipped the two of them, his strength even when out of his mind with arousal revealing his sheer power. Cody heard the small _please_ that fell from his lips, saw Waxer’s nod, and Obi-Wan fell over his back, thrusting into him again. Waxer was being pushed down into the bed and Cody noticed that Boil shifted slightly to rearrange his deece, watching on enraptured.

Needle shifted in the seat and Cody could feel a cock rubbing against his arse. He was glad the medic was clearly enjoying themself rather than staying out of obligation or a duty of care. 

“-That’s it, let the General fill you up, get you all filled up with come, gonna be so full you can’t breathe-”

His own cock, which hadn’t been hard in _hours_ , began to fill at the tiny movements Needle was making and the sight in front of him. Waxer was on all fours, grunting with each thrust Obi-Wan took into him. His belly was distended, hanging low, and Boil was looking at him like he’d completed the Citadel course solo. 

With a not inconsiderable amount of effort Cody heaved himself off of Needle’s lap and and walked over to the bed, still feeling slightly forward heavy and pulled down. Boil’s gaze lifted as he approached. 

“Do you want me to get you ready? Or I think Waxer and I have got this sorted between us, if watching is more your speed?” Cody asked his scout.

“I think I’d like a turn with the General, if it’s alright with you Sir. See what all the fuss is about,” Boil replied. From the bunk Obi-Wan and Waxer let out matching moans.

Cody pulled the scout trooper to his feet before making a slightly wincing walk to the ‘fresher and back. Everyone was going to know he’d been well fucked. He shoved a rolled-up towel on the floor next to the bed, and Boil knelt down. He propped his elbows on the bed, showing his dimpled arse to Cody. Cody heard Needle approach, who said, “I want you to use some bacta too. Sorry I didn’t think of it earlier, Sir. On its own it’s not ideal, but with the glide as well you should be good to go.”

A medic’s orders were medic’s orders, wherever or whoever you were, so Cody dripped a dollop of glide on his fingers and began to slick Boil up, before adding some of the bacta that Needle passed him. Cody was surprised by the lack of resistance around his fingers, and was about to ask when Boil said, “I should be pretty much ready, Sir. We were messing around before your comm.”

Cody hummed, and worked on making sure he was as relaxed as possible. Prepped for a quick fuck didn’t necessarily translate to ready for... whatever the kark this was. 

“-Force _cyare_ you’re taking it so well, you’re doing so good sweet-thing, look at him wreck you.” Even as Cody fucked his fingers into Boil, searching out his prostate and scissoring him open, Boil was dripping praise for Waxer. 

Waxer, for his sins, was absolutely out of it, and once Boil was rocking back on his fingers and pulling at his own deece, Cody pulled away and tapped Waxer and Obi-Wan on the side. 

“Come on _vod_ , let Boil take point for a while. You did good,” he said. 

Boil gave him a cheeky salute and once Waxer had stumbled upright he threw himself on the bed holding the back of his band to his forehead and moaning in a breathy voice, “Take me now, General!” Obi-Wan laughed even as he moved to cover the clone’s body and begin to fuck him open. 

Waxer just stood next to the bed, looking a little shell-shocked. Cody took his hand and tried to lead him to sit on his footlocker, but Waxer determinedly headed for the mirror. He gasped and held his belly, getting used to the strange feeling of Obi-Wan’s come sloshing inside him. 

“Oh my god, I’m fucking huge,” he gasped, running a hand under his bulging stomach and sticking a finger in the rim of his belly button, “fucking massive.”

Cody stood as close as he could get behind him, his own belly nesting in the curve of Waxer’s back, and rested his hands on the bump. Perhaps he was beginning to understand why Waxer liked this so much.

“You love this, huh? Like being pumped full of the General’s come? I heard what Boil was saying to you, LT. You were so good taking his cock. Bet you’d like to just lay with him all day, let him fill you up to bursting.”

He rapped his fingers on Waxer’s taut skin, hearing the solid drum. Waxer gasped and tugged at his deece. 

“Not even sure the General could sate you, greedy _vod_ you are. You want me to get some others in here, have you just lie back and let them fill you completely. How big do you think you’d get, Waxer. Can you even see your toes now? Imagine what you’d look like after all that. Imagine how it would _feel_.”

There was no other word for it, Waxer keened, hunching over as he spilled over his fingers. Needle was over with them in a heartbeat, Waxer tried to push them away as he panted through his high. However, the medic was insistent, and dragged Waxer over to the footlocker. Cody didn’t think his armour case had ever seen so much action. 

He took a double take when he glanced at Waxer bent over the trunk. His hole was puffy and red, the skin clearly abused. As Needle rubbed in some bacta Cody could see small globs of come begin to trail down Waxer’s taint but he was nowhere near as messy as he should have been. The medic turned around with a quizzical expression. Cody shrugged, “I think it’s got something to do with the berries? It’s not normally like this, no.”

Leaving Needle to puzzle out this xenobiological problem on their own he walked over to the bed where Boil was lying on top of Obi-Wan, the two of them kissing as Obi-Wan slowly rolled into him. At some point the fucking had turned soft and languid.

Boil gave him a quick smile with the corner of his mouth. _I think he’s getting tired_ , he ditted out with his finger on the pillow next to Obi-Wan’s head. 

Cody sat, content to simply watch, until Obi-Wan came again. His hips held at the crescendo of his roll, his back arched and holding Boil fully off the bed, as he threw his head against the pillow again and again and again before they both lay still, panting into the short distance between them.

Finally the two of them managed to get their bodies to cooperate, and sat on the bed. When Needle brought over more water for everyone Cody noticed their blacks were unsealed, and the straining bulge with a darker patch at the tip was proof of their pleasure. His offer of help with ‘weapons maintenance’ was shaken off with a grin.

Once they were done with their drinks Waxer folded himself on the floor between Boil’s knees, pushing his face to Boil’s belly button. “How was it, Boil?” he asked. 

Boil’s stomach was flat, the loads of come from his time with Obi-Wan not visibly showing. But Waxer’s hand was massaging it no less reverently. 

Boil scraped his knuckles against Waxer’s bare scalp, chuckling. “Don’t think I get out of it what you do, Wax. Was nice though.”

Cody stood, absentmindedly stroking his palm over and under his swollen stomach. He couldn’t deny that, while he’d known about Waxer’s… inclinations - same as any _vod_ who had ever shared a barrack with the man - he’d not thought it was something he himself enjoyed. But the massive change it had on his body, the way it dragged his nerves out, firing off bursts of heat as he swept fingers over the abused skin, to be possessed by Obi-Wan in such a way. This was something he wouldn’t mind exploring again. 

His General, his medic, his scouts. Cody got swept in a wave of love for these men that if Kenobi hadn’t been off his rocks on karking berries he’d probably have been given a sad look for. Thankfully, Kenobi was off his rocks on karking berries.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back from his cycling thoughts, back from the pressure in his belly dragging low on his cock. “Waxer wants another go,” Boil said with a grin. 

Waxer saluted, several degrees off regulation, and climbed on top of Obi-Wan, sinking down on his still impossibly hard cock. Even gently rocking up and down caused his stomach to bounce, and Cody’ cock throbbed as Waxer moaned, his hands flying to his belly. The scout’s cock was hard but pushed down, hidden under the swell of his stomach. 

*****

It seemed like hours later. 

Cody could feel Obi-Wan coming again, pulsing even more hot come into him with every thrust. He was so uncomfortably full, but when Obi-Wan placed a hand on his bulging stomach and growled, “Look at you, stuffed full with my seed, you’re mine Cody, _mineminemine_ ,” he found he didn’t mind so much. 

Obi-Wan had been largely non-verbal all evening, mostly communicating with noises and head movements. Cody hoped that this outburst meant the beginning of the end, because he wasn’t sure how much more any of them could take.

Finally, after Cody had soothed cool hands over Obi-Wan’s heated skin, the two of them came for the last time. Obi-Wan sobbed as he came harder than he had all evening, pulses of it pushing into Cody. And finally, _finally_ , Cody could feel him softening inside him. He tucked the redhead’s sweaty locks behind an ear and mouthed a soft, impossibly gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling himself off of the other man. 

Obi-Wan lay flat out on the bed, but Cody headed off into the ‘fresher. Catching a glimpse of himself as he ran the tap, he looked _wrecked_. Wrecked and pregnant, but he was fairly sure that last one was unlikely. He brought back warm wet cloths and passed a couple to Waxer and Boil who had tucked themselves up in the corner of the bunk to watch, before climbing on the bed and wiping down Obi-Wan as best he could. From their seat at the desk Needle lobbed him a bacta tube and so he slathered some on Obi-Wan’s marked neck and reddened cock. The cold gel must have roused him, because Cody heard a quiet, “I did good?” from the redhead.

“Yes, _cyare_ , you did good. Hush now, we’ve got the watch.” 

Cody felt a little guilty when Needle refused the offer to stay the rest of the night-cycle, instead heading back to their own bunk. But he knew better than to push the medic. Waxer and Boil did stay, and though the bunk was most certainly not designed for three burly soldiers and one _jetii_ , they managed to pile themselves into a semi-comfortable sleeping arrangement despite the pressure in Cody’s gut. 

  
  
  


Cody was already mostly asleep when, some time later, Waxer breathed out, _“Do you reckon anyone kept some of those berries?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of not having Snarky Lads, those are the rules *shrugs*. 
> 
> I _think_ the most unusual Mando’a in this is 'k’uur' which means ‘hush’. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
